On Sleepless Roads the Sleepless Go
by LoupGarouAngel
Summary: Short sad and angsty oneshot, early Christmas fic. The brothers can never seem to get the Happy Holidays thing right...


Christmas was a time for celebration, a time for gift giving and warm wholesome food, it was a time to gather with relatives you never saw, and appreciate the ones you loved.

But not for Sam and Dean Winchester.

It was late Christmas Eve, the clock would be hitting midnight sometime soon and the day every child waited for would be here. But for Sam and Dean it was just another night on the road.

"Dean, why don't we stop at the next motel, there is no way we are going to make New York by tomorrow in this weather." Sam sighs in exhaustion as he watches the white flurries fall quickly.

"Yeah, I know, if this damn storm hadn't come up we would of..." Dean growls in frustration.

"Yeah, well that's northeast Ohio for ya." Sam says flatly.

Dean only nods in return and narrows his eyes as he tries to see through the blinding white snow. His head aches in pain from staring at it for so long, his eyes tired of the sight of rushing snow.

Sam stares out at the blizzard with motionless eyes, his thoughts drift in and out of making sense and of flicks of random images and voices. He watches the flakes come at the windshield like an army of bugs, splattering to their watery death along the windshield before being swept up by the thin, quick moving wipers.

It happens fast, faster then even a hunter can comprehend. One moment Dean is peacefully driving along, the next they are spinning on black ice. White knuckles clutch the steering wheel as Dean attempts to regain control of his baby, cursing under his breath as he feels the car slip off the road and continue to slide.

Sam clenches his jaw as he grasps for some sort of stability, the car is slipping and sliding, spins make him nauseas as they seem to never end. He watches in fear as he sees the side of the car spark against a guard rail, then slip past it and down toward a dark, seeming endless pit.

The scene is muted to them, time seeming to slow as the world whirlwinds around them, like their lives… they can only stand by and watch, but not reaching a helping hand to stop the inevitable.

Both are slammed back into the loud and painful reality as the Impala finally comes to a stop by colliding with a large oak tree, snow shivering off the branches as the impact rocks the ground.

A moment of silence passes, only the dying his of the engine filling the blank void. Dean opens his eyes, pain and nausea making him groan in pain.

"Sammy?" He asks softly, voice hard to find through the pain.

Sam slowly blinks his eyes open, blood trickling into his vision as he searches the darkness for his brother.

"Dean?" Sam rasps, agony pulsing through him the more he comes too.

"Yeah, 'm here Sammy…" Dean responds as he tries to move away from the pain in his legs.

Sam can only see Dean's silhouette in the dark night, the only lights coming form the one headlight that has managed to stay on. His brother is slouched in exhaustion, movements slow and painful. The snow continues to come down heavy and fast outside the broken window, the icy wind starting to nip at their exposed skin and wounds.

"Can you move?" Sam asks as he tries his own legs, but they're pinned beneath a motor that has decided to come through a dashboard.

"… No, you?" Dean replies.

"No, stuck." Sam answers in a slurring tone, his lids are becoming so heavy, he can't think or move, he just wants to go to sleep.

"Stay with me Sammy, we're gonna get out of this." Dean says in a firmer voice as he tries to gain back his strength.

"'M'kay Dean, we'll just wait here for the snow to stop and for no one to find our tracks…" Sam says dryly, drawing out the words as more of his blood spills from his leg wounds and seep into the carpet.

"Hm, pleasant thoughts brother." Dean fights to pull out his phone from his pant pockets, but the more he digs the more he feels crushed pieces and remains of the object.

"My phones crushed too." Sam says simply as he hears Dean struggle to find the device.

Another moment of silence passes, wind howling outside the car, flakes drifting in and landing softly on the young hunters as they sit and wait for something to happen.

Dean feels the hot blood pouring from his gut, slowly soaking into his shirt and trickling down his skin as it cools and chills. Sam can't feel his legs, but he feels the warm trail of blood that is flowing down his face from his head, he feels the hair begin to mat and stick with the crimson liquid.

"So, Sam and Dean Winchester, two great hunters, vessels of Michael and Lucifer… die in a car crash, huh?" Dean says with a chuckle, pain shooting through his body at the movement.

Sam breaths out a small laugh in return.

"I guess so." Sam sighs, blood loss now getting the best of him.

"Merry Christmas… Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Sam."

Both the brothers smirk in the darkness as the snow storm rages around them, the lone headlight flickers weakly against the darkness then slowly fades and dies…


End file.
